Masters of the Chaos Emeralds
by Karshiva
Summary: A new hedgehog appears with a fox to help fight against Eggman.Yet,she talks with no emotion and mostly to Sonic. Sonic seems to be falling for her, and the same is happening to her.They both have a destiny that crosses paths with each other, will they go through it together or will they go their separate ways?And will this hedgehog ever open up to everyone?


_**Masters of the Chaos Emeralds Chapter 1: The Mysterious Duo**_

It was an ordinary day, in an ordinary city, in an ordinary world. Ok, not so ordinary. I'll tell you why. This place, as we all know, is inhabited by talking animals and humans. And here, one of the animals is very, very, very well-known.

What's his name you ask? You probably would know. Yup, it's Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest being on earth, maybe the whole universe, who knows. Anyway, this blue hero is doing the thing that he loves doing the most: running.

Sonic was just running across Station Square, his current place of stay, to be more accurate, he and his friends; Tails the Fox, Amy Rose(Another hedgehog),Cream the Rabbit and her Chao friend, Cheese are staying at the Thorndyke Residence where their friend, Chris Thorndyke, stays will his housekeeper Ella and his butler Tanaka.

As I was saying, Sonic was taking his usual run around Station Square. He got spotted by Sam Speed(Chris's Uncle), the so-called 'Speed King'. And as usual, Sam challenged Sonic to a race.

Stubborn Sam. And as usual, Sonic, with a smirk, won the race, leaving Sam bawling over his failure.

Anyway, Sonic continued his run….before it was rudely interrupted by Eggman and his robots. "It's time to end you Hedgehog!"yelled Eggman. Sonic smirked, "We'll just see about that."

Eggman, who was furious, sent out robots to attack Sonic. He sighed and barreled through them, destroying them. Eggman then sent out more robots, even more powerful, because they were powered by a green Chaos Emerald.

Sonic had a pretty hard time taking them out. He heard the roar of a rocket and looked up to see the X Tornado flying over his head. "Sonic! Here, catch!"Tails yelled as he shot out a power ring.

Sonic leapt into the air and grabbed it, the ring immediately glowed and an aura surrounded him. He leapt and turned into a spinning ball of spikes. Unfortunately, the robot dodged out of the way and whammed its fist into Sonic into the air, causing him to lose the power ring.

The robot on the ground shot a missile at Sonic but before it hit him, a light blue jet very similar to the X Tornado flew underneath him and his hand grabbed on the wing.

A light blue hand with fingerless gloves appeared before him. He looked up and his eyes met with sapphire blue ones. They belonged to a light blue hedgehog with dark blue hair that fell to her waists in wavy curls.

She wore a light blue halftop shirt with a light blue mini skirt and pink running shoes. She had a heart-shaped necklace around her neck with a blue headband on, and an armband around her right shoulder.

Needless to say, she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. She gave him a tiny smile and pulled him up onto the wing. Before he could thank her. She pulled him out of the way of an incoming missile.

Sonic faintly heard her growl under her breath. She looked at the jet's pilot, an orange fox. She nodded at the fox and jumped off of the wing. While she did so the fox shot out a….power ring.

Sonic was shocked. This hedgehog had a jet and could use power rings like him! He watched as the hedgehog turned in to a spinning ball, but it almost seemed that her spikes were turning in two directions! Like a spinning ball with spikes all over.

She rammed into all the bots, making them explode. She then slammed into Eggman's robot from behind, causing the Chaos Emerald to fly out of the robot. The hedgehog stopped spinning and jumped on Eggman's head, she leapt out to follow the Emerald as it flew towards the jet that Sonic was on.

She got on the wing just as she and Sonic caught it at the same time, they felt something go through them, like an electric shock. Sonic couldn't stop to wonder what had happened because he and the other hedgehog were soon engulfed in a white aura, they smirked at each other and blasted into Eggman, the mad scientist cried in rage as he was flown out of sight.

Just then, Tails appeared with the X Tornado, with Amy inside. The hedgehog smiled at Sonic before letting go of the Emerald, her hand stretched out as her necklace came off of her neck, she tried to grab it but it flew out of her grasp.

Sonic caught it as he landed on the wing of the X Tornado. He saw the other hedgehog land on the other jet, she looked at him, smiling a little. And Sonic could have sworn he saw her mouth 'Till we meet again, Sonic,' and with that, she was gone.

Sonic just stood there in shock. He didn't know that Chaos Emeralds affected that hedgehog too! He looked down into his hands, the hedgehog's necklace and the Chaos Emerald in them. He clutched the one with the necklace tightly.

'I'll return it to you, I promise,'Sonic vowed silently. Tails guided the X Tornado back to the Thorndyke mansion. Sonic hopped off the X Tornado, thinking about that hedgehog, who helped him.

'_Till we meet again, Sonic,'_ that scene kept repeating over and over in his head. Why couldn't he get that hedgehog off of his mind? He'd never heard that hedgehog say anything, she was silent throughout the fight. Why? Couldn't she speak?

He walked over to the front of the TV. And watched the news, which had the latest update of him saving them again.

"Today, Dr. Eggman has again tried to take over the world but his plans were foiled by Sonic the Hedgehog and a mysterious duo. One was a light blue hedgehog and the one piloting a jet was an orange fox,"said the news reporter.

A close up picture of the fox and that light blue hedgehog appeared. The fox had red hair, she was wearing yellow goggles on her head and a striped one-strapped halter neck, a pair of gloves could be seen slightly.

"The hedgehog was seen to be helping Sonic defeat Dr. Eggman, and when they both caught the Chaos Emerald at the same time, both were surrounded by a white aura. As soon as the X Tornado appeared, this hedgehog was seen smiling at Sonic, with her arm stretched out, we've also noticed that the hedgehog's necklace had come off, with Sonic catching it, and as soon as this hedgehog landed on the jet, we could faintly see her mouthing something to Sonic before disappearing. Who is this mysterious duo?"said the News Reporter.

'Who is that hedgehog?'was the question being repeated over and over in his head. He sighed and got off the couch. To clear his head, he decided to take a quick run. He sped off and in a few minutes he was running across fields and fields of flowers.

He saw something blue and stopped abruptly, staring, it was that light blue hedgehog! She was standing in the midst of the flowers, staring into the distance, she turned and saw Sonic. She gave him a tiny smile. In a few seconds she was in front of him.

Sonic blinked, and smiled. "Hey, thanks for helping me back there, you were really good,"said Sonic. The hedgehog smiled with a look that said 'Your welcome.'

"So…can you speak?"Asked Sonic. The girl hedgehog paused for a moment before nodding her head. Now Sonic was puzzled. "If you can, why aren't you speaking?"

She sighed, found a stick and wrote her answer on the ground: _I can't trust people easily and my voice is easily recognized. I really want to speak but I can't. But I can just say my name to you._

Sonic looked up to her and nodded. She opened her mouth and said "Cheryl." Cheryl….so that's her name. Even though she only said one word, Sonic thought it was the most heavenly sound he had ever heard.

Cheryl's ear twitched and she turned her head sharply. She waved goodbye and sped off. Sonic stood there, he didn't even say bye. But something told him that he'll be seeing her plenty of times. That he was sure of.

"Till we meet again, Cheryl,"he said aloud and sped back to the Thorndyke mansion.

_**A/N: I know it's not much. Besides this is only the first chapter. Well, I hope you like it. This is my first time writing a Sonic X fanfic. See ya!**_


End file.
